lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Mance Rayder
Mance Rayder is a Wildling born in the Frostfang Valley where he was sent to the Night's Watch but abandoned them to rejoin the Wildlings. Mance Rayder was born in the town of Skilving where as a young boy his father was unable to provide for his family due to having a life debt to a clan lord named Steimun Rayder and due to this sold his son and wife to Steimun in return for the clearing of his debts, and shortly after this Mance was sent to live on a small farm just north of The Southern Wall. Growing up on the farm he came to become a hardy young man looking forward to a days work and the honor of a good living, but all this came crashing down when the Nights Watch swept into the farm and took him back to the Nights Watch to join them and be raised as one of them. He was a loyal member of the Night's Watch for several years and journeyed north of the wall on many rangings with each one bringing him further and further away from his childhood Wildling ideals, but he found peace in the idea of subduing the savages of the Frostfangs. His time as a loyal servant of the Nights Watch continued until he suffered an injury while ranging, and was healed by a wildling woman named Dalla of whom he quickly came to adore for her kind heart, and this would have a dramatic effect on him as he now came to see the words of the Nights Watch as a lie. While he recuperated, she mended his torn cloak with swatches of red fabric, and when a Ranging arrived at her farm and forced him to return to the wall it was upon returning to the Wall, the Night's Watch commanders required him to replace his mended cloak with one of uniform black. This infringement of freedom caused him to abandon the Night's Watch and live with the wildlings in the way he wished. Having abandoned the Nights Watch he returned to Dalla and took her as his wife and together they planned to conquer the Frostfangs and it was Mance who in this idea would form House Rayder and begin the plot to take control of Hardholme. His plans failed when the White Walkers annihilated the city of Hardholme and sent the slowly uniting forces of the Wildlings into the wind. Now leader of a fleeing Clan Thenn he would lead them northward where they hid themselves in the mountains of the north, and he attempted to find the other clans that had survived the fall of Hardholme. Appearance Mance is a big man, long legged and lean, broad in the chest and shoulders. His once long brown hair is now gone mostly grey, laughter lines appear at the corner of his mouth. He has a sharp face and shrewd brown eyes. He is an unremarkable-looking man in his middle years, with a fondness for music. History Early History Mance Rayder was born in the town of Skilving where as a young boy his father was unable to provide for his family due to having a life debt to a clan lord named Steimun Rayder and due to this sold his son and wife to Steimun in return for the clearing of his debts, and shortly after this Mance was sent to live on a small farm just north of The Southern Wall. Growing up on the farm he came to become a hardy young man looking forward to a days work and the honor of a good living, but all this came crashing down when the Nights Watch swept into the farm and took him back to the Nights Watch to join them and be raised as one of them. The Nights Watch He was a loyal member of the Night's Watch for several years and journeyed north of the wall on many rangings with each one bringing him further and further away from his childhood Wildling ideals, but he found peace in the idea of subduing the savages of the Frostfangs. Changing Loyalties His time as a loyal servent of the Nights Watch continued until he suffered an injury while ranging, and was healed by a wildling woman named Dalla of whom he quickly came to adore for her kind heart, and this would have a dramatic effect on him as he now came to see the words of the Nights Watch as a lie. While he recuperated, she mended his torn cloak with swatches of red fabric, and when a Ranging arrived at her farm and forced him to return to the wall it was upon returning to the Wall, the Night's Watch commanders required him to replace his mended cloak with one of uniform black. This infringement of freedom caused him to abandon the Night's Watch and live with the wildlings in the way he wished. Clann Thenn Mance Rayder would take control of Clan Thenn following his return, and would lead them in attempting to unite the clans of Frostfang so that they could escape Frostfang by crossing the southern wall. 'Family Members' Dalla.jpg|Dalla Rayder - Wife|link=Dalla Rayder 'Relationships' Ygritte Cover.jpg|Ygritte - Friend|link=Ygritte Vera Stonesnake Cover Front Amazing Perfect1.jpg|Vera Stonesnake - Ally|link=Vera Stonesnake Category:Wildling Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Wildling Knight Category:Patriarch Category:House Rayder